The Mysterious Man
by Lilmuffin2017
Summary: Cassidy was just an ordinary graduate on her way to the beginning of the rest of her life, but then a strange man sweeps her off her feet and takes her on an adventure she'd never believe. (This is about me meeting the Doctor, sorry if you don't like it, but this seems like a cool thing to imagine and write about!)
1. Chapter 1

"Careful with that!" I shouted at my mother carrying a box. I took it from her and placed it into the U-Haul truck. "Get my clothes, at least you can't break those."

I continued loading boxes into the truck until there were no more. My mother brought out a cage that contained my old scraggly cat. I smiled and took the cage from her, "Percy." I chirped. My cat made a pitiful attempt at a meow and curled up into a ball.

"Well. I better be on my way." I said, smiling sadly at my mom. I was so giddy with excitement, I was finally moving out to my own place. I had just graduated from high school last year but I was ready to go, despite my parents argument.

My mom teared up and pulled me in for a big hug. When she let go I stared at her, "I'm not dying mom, you can come and see me any time you'd like." I said. She nodded and patted my hand.

"You be careful sweet heart. Love you." She sniffed. My dad smiled at me and saluted me, being the tough army guy he was. I smiled back and loaded Percy and his cage into the front of the truck. I hopped in the drivers seat and turned on the engine.

Before going off I sat for a few minutes, taking in what was happening. Sad, yet happy was I. I finally broke out of thought, looking out the window to see my parents had gone back inside.

Suddenly there was a sound like banging on the side of the truck, and a man opened the door. He jumped up into the seat and pushed me over into Percy's cage. "Hey!" I shouted. The man shut the door and started driving. "Stop! Stop! Who are you?" I tried to get to the keys to shut the engine off but I couldn't.

"I'm the Doctor, I promise you an explanation but if you wish to stay alive I'd suggest you settle down and strap in." He said quickly, keeping his eyes on the road.

I opened my mouth to say something but only one question escaped, "Doctor who?"

He grinned slightly, "Just the Doctor." He said.

"I'm going to call the police." I said.

"Go ahead." He smirked.

"Or 911." I muttered.

"Not stopping you." He said.

"Or my mom." I half-whispered.

"Oh well, don't do that. I never am good with mothers." He mumbled. "Oh, and never did catch your name..."

"Cassidy." I said crossing my arms.

"Ah, well then Cassidy I apologize for the inconvenience but you'll just have to hold on." He replied.

"Are you from the UK?" I asked.

"No...where am I?" He asked.

"Kansas." I said.

"Kansas, Kansas. Good, good. Not really, I actually was aiming for the Netherlands but you know old girl gets mixed up sometimes with all the places to go." He said half to himself.

"Old girl?" I murmured.

He just chuckled and shook his head, "Later, I promise." He flicked his eyes over to the rearview mirror and pushed down on the accelerator. I was jolted back by the speed and I grabbed to hold onto the cage. Percy cried out and scratched at the sides.

"What do you have in there?" The man asked.

"A cat?" I looked at him.

"Oh yes. Cat. Tell me, is it one hundred percent cat, or maybe part-" He started to go on again.

"A hundred percent cat." I said uneasily.

He nodded and took a quick glance at me, still driving at a fast speed.

Inside I was about to break down, this was extremely frightening and I feared for my life. This strange man could be taking me to a dark alley or someplace to murder me. On the outside I was able to contain myself and look like it was just another day.

I glanced at him, I had to admit he was quite striking. Beautiful hair, chiseled face, and those green eyes. Not the typical serial killer look, especially not with that bowtie he was wearing.

"If you murder me, could you at least make it not hurt?" I blurted out my thoughts.

He chuckled, scaring me even more. "I'm not going to hurt you," he cocked his head to look at me, "I promise."

I blinked and looked away, something about him made me think that was an actual promise. "Okay." I murmured.

xxx

"Where are we?" I asked shakily as I stepped out of the truck. I knew where we were though, a dark alley way. The promise he had made started to crumble before my eyes, I made sure to keep my distance from him.

"My parking spot." He said. He walked ahead into the alley, looking around. "You coming, Cassidy?" He said, turning around.

"Erm. I guess." I said nervously.

"Well, I did say I wasn't going to murder you, didn't I?" He clasped his hands together.

I nodded and hesitantly treaded behind him into the alley way. _What are you doing? This is INSANE, turn around Cassidy. Turn around and go to your apartment, you are going to get murdered, _I thought to myself.

He stopped and motioned toward a blue police box. I raised an eyebrow, "What's that doing here?" I asked.

"She's the TARDIS." He said proudly.

"What's that mean then?" I asked.

"Time and relative dimensions in space." He replied, patting the blue box.

"What, so some sort of spaceship?" I half-laughed.

"Yeah, guess you could say that." He smiled.

"You're crazy. You expect my to believe that-" I started but he opened the door and ushered me inside. I almost screamed, thinking I was about to be murdered until my eyes feasted on the inside. A huge room with a big round control panel in the middle. Lights all around. I gasped.

I then ran out to still see a fairly small blue box, I wandered around the thing feeling for where it could contain the huge inside. My mouth was agape as I looked at the man, "It's bigger-" I began to say.

"On the inside. Yes, I get that alot." He grinned widely. "So are you coming with me?"

"I was told to never go with strangers. Especially ones with bowties." I said.

He frowned, "Bowties are cool."

I smiled and rushed past him, back inside the TARDIS. My inner self was screaming at me to run away from this bizarre sight, but the other part of me was just exploding with excitement.

"So we can like...go into space and other planets?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"Yes. And it can travel in time." He smiled.

I grinned from ear to ear, "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" The Doctor announced.

"Where is that exactly?" I asked, peering around the controls to look at him.

"The Netherlands, 1732." He replied.

"Why?" I pondered.

"I have things to...investigate if you will." He walked to entrance and held out his hand to me, "Shall we?"

Holding that handsome hunk of strange man's hand, why thank you I must accept. I smiled and stepped forward and grasped his hand in mine. It was warm, firm, and calloused. "I bet those hands would have many stories to tell." I whispered.

He smiled sadly at me and I felt guilty when I saw the deep loss in his eyes. I turned my gaze away from him, "So, uh, let's go."

He nodded and led me outside, I gasped when I stepped out into a large lot of grass and trees. We had totally changed position, I looked around in amazement. The Doctor pulled me up a hill, "We'll be staying at a friend of mine's house." He said.

I shrugged then nodded. "What is that you have to investigate, Doctor?"

"Things." He said looking straight ahead. It made me feel uneasy, well actually everything about this made me feel about to plunge over the edge of insanity. I nearly pinched myself to make sure I was actually awake. It all seemed quite real for the most part, I was surprised I hadn't broken down screaming.

This was totally insane, yet I was always a bit outside the box on things. Always so bored with the regular schedule of things, this sort of thing I had always secretly craved. Now it had arrived, in a little blue box.

Within only a few minutes we arrived in a little town lined with little houses, or maybe not even that. More like huts. "Doctor, when you jumped into the truck...what were you running from?" I asked.

"The same thing I'm searching for here. See I was going to come here to the Netherlands around the same year as where I found you to look for it but it happens to have moved. Or, hopefully not, reproduced into a mass of a civilization. I do hope that isn't the case, but either way I need to shut it down so it doesn't happen." He explained.

"You never answered my question exactly though. _What_ were you running from?" I asked.

"It's called a Krafayis. I'd encountered it before, but I think it was a different one. A pack of these creatures had originally visited Earth, ravaging through it's resources to feed then left. But one was left behind, roughly around the 1700's. The one I had spotted once while in the 1800's or so was different...smaller and it did seem quite younger than expected. My theory is that somehow this creature had been able to rewrite it's system and reproduce asexually." He rambled on.

"So the one that was left here is the one that we are searching for?" I asked, feeling far beyond baffled. This man was quite amazing and smart, I felt quite dull and dumb compared to him.

"Exactly, clever girl." He smiled.

"We're searching for a monster..." I whispered.

"A monster, eh. No. Alien, like me." He said.

"You're an alien? I mean I guess that would explain it all but..." I held my head suddenly feeling dizzy. I tried to take this all in, once again I felt as if I were dreaming.

"I'm a Timelord to be more exact." He said. "Anyway here we are!"

I had barely remember walking down a path to a little house, my mind was occupied with thoughts. He knocked on the door a couple of times and it opened to a small pudgy man. "Who are you?" He asked.

"The Doctor." The alien said.

"Doctor who?" The man asked.

"Are we at the wrong..." I began but they both broke out laughing.

"Never does get old, Brethrmer!" The Doctor laughed and the man nodded. "Brethrmer this is Cassidy, Cassidy this is Brethrmer."

I held out my hand and Brethrmer took it and shook, "Nice to meet you young lady."

"Pleasure is all mine." I smiled. He patted the back of my hand and let go.

"Come on in then." He said and hobbled inside. The Doctor motioned for me to go in then followed behind. "I set out some tea for you, didn't know whether you'd have another girl along with you or not."

I let out a unexpected giggle, "So that's what you do. Pick up girls all the time and entice them with your Timelord powers?"

The Doctor looked back, "Not at all." He scoffed, "I am not as such person. Only a human would do that."

"Now see I wasn't sure if you'd have a friend with you so I only have the one bedroom, but it is a fairly big bed in there..." Brethrmer said back to us.

I felt my cheeks redden, "I could sleep on the floor." I offered.

"We shall see how big this bed is first, shouldn't we?" The Doctor asked. I shrugged, not that I would not want to sleep next to...

No. No, no, no. He's a strange man with a box and monsters and aliens. I guess afterall I really wasn't comfortable snuggling down in with him, not that he would want to either but...

"Ah. See, that shall be big enough for both of us." The Doctor broke my train of thought.

When I stepped into the small room I nearly ran into Brethrmer, I then saw the bed.

"It's not like we'll do all that much sleeping anyway." He winked at me. I felt my whole face flush and I tried hard to hide it. I know he didn't mean it _that_ way but I mean the way he said it.

"Yeah." I whispered pressing my hands against my face.

"Oh and I will have some new clothes for you to wear so you look more..." He looked me up and down, "Appropriate." I nodded and scooted past the two men and into the corner of the room. It was quite tiny and the ceiling hung low but it was enough I suppose.

When I sat down on the bed a big wave of dust arose and I stood up in a coughing fit. "Sorry about that." Brethrmer said whilst patting the bed. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the bed.

"Well make yourself at home here Cassidy and I'll be off for a few hours or so." The Doctor said slowly making his way out of the room.

"I can't come with you?" I asked. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to, honestly, but I didn't really want to miss out on anything.

"Well I do suppose you could. But I do have one very important rule that all my companions seem to break." He said.

"Hmm, and what's that" I asked.

"Don't wander off." He said looking me in the eyes.

xx

I followed the Doctor through several alleys and around little market stands, overall it was rather interesting to be in another time. It was actually completely mind-boggling and amazing but I tried not to seem so giddy and excited. I tried that alot, I was an adult now.

A certain stand that was set up seemed to catch my attention, I stopped and gawked at it. It was lined with beautiful handmade gowns. Not something I would find myself wearing but their beauty was unreal. The woman at the stand noticed my stare and she smiled warmly at me, "Would you like one, only three _guldens_ my dear." She said.

"Oh, no sorry. I don't have any money on me." I said patting my pockets on my jeans. She gave me a weird look and I realized it was because of my clothes.

"Strange garments you got on there, eh?" She looked at me. I shrugged and then felt a hand grab around my arm. I whipped my head around to see the Doctor standing there.

"Let's get going." He murmured tugging my along by my arm. I pulled it away from his grasp and explained I wasn't a child and I could walk without help. "Alright then. Let's be quick."

We twisted and turned and tiptoed through several places until I finally felt as if there we no real point to where we were going. We sat against a tree out in a large field by a small farm house. The Doctor kept looking around and occasionally glancing at me.

"What are we doing at here?" I finally asked.

"Investigating." He stopped and face me, "Did I not already explain this?"

"Well yes, but I haven't seen any monsters at all today. And frankly I'm disappointed." I said crossing my arms.

He smiled, "Perhaps I forgot to tell you it's basically invisible unless you have a monitor that has a special type of camera on it. So I'm looking for signs of it currently, not the actual thing."

My eyes gazed over the darkening sky and I felt my eyelids become heavy. "Oh." I murmured.

"So far I have spotted a couple of footprints, though fairly old. Oh I don't know a week or so, they did lead here but they stopped this tree." He was up and prancing around the field like a ballerina. I supressed the giggles that rose in my throat.

"I hadn't noticed the foot prints, mostly because I was looking for the actual thing." I said.

"Sorry for not mentioning that." He said. "We should be getting back now. I think I have a decent amount of information to start on something."

I got up and nearly fell over, my legs were sore and I barely could take two steps. I wrapped an arm around the tree and tried to balance myself. "I never walk this much..." I muttered angry with my laziness.

I managed to keep on my feet and I followed him as he started quickly back the way we came.

x

By the time we had gotten back to Brethrmer's I couldn't feel my legs or feet and I collapsed at the front door. "What'd you do that for?" The Doctor asked looking back at me.

"Oh I thought it'd be fun to fall down and say 'hi' to the ground." I snapped. He looked at me apologetically and helped me to my feet and held me up. "Thanks." I murmured.

The Doctor went to knock on the door but stopped and turned to me, "Oh, I forgot. Your clothes...hmm well then. I'll get you inside and resting and go back to the TARDIS and get you something to wear." He said, opening the front door, without knocking, dragging me to the bedroom.

I managed to crawl up onto the dusty old bed and stretch out my legs. I rested my head on the pillow and looked up to say something to the Doctor but he was gone and Brethrmer stood in his place, "Cassidy, I made some tea for you." He said holding out a small porcelain teacup.

I never really took a liking to tea but I took it anyway to be polite. "Thank you." I said and took a small sip. It tasted faintly of almonds and cherries, it was wonderful. I took a bigger sip and suddenly felt my insides churn and tried hard to keep the bile down.

I looked up to see Brethrmer smiling at me, smiling evily. Before I could let out of a word I lost the air from my lungs and couldn't breathe. "Doctor!" I squeaked and fell over, clutching my throat.

I struggled with my breath for several minutes, squeaking and gasping. My vision blurred and the noises around me seemed muffled. Before long I passed out, my lungs and stomach burning.


	3. Chapter 3

_You!_

_ No! I didn't!_

_ You poisioned her! You foul excuse for a- _

My eyes flicked open as I felt hands heave down on my chest, I gasped, air returning to my lungs. The Doctor stood over me and was attempting to give me CPR.

"Cassidy!" He shouted and cupped my face in his hands. "This foul man." He stood up straight looking at Brethmer. "You should have known that was poison, not a simple trick. You've got your bottles all mixed up! You could've of killed her!"

Brethrmer looked down, looking guilty. Wasn't he trying to kill me? He did look as though he was happy I had been dying before his eyes, unless I'd imagined it...

"Doctor." I tried but my voice chopped and it sounded like a mere squeak. I sat up, adruptly looking at Brethrmer uneasily.

"Don't worry, Cassidy. It was only a housewarming joke this rascal pulls." He said, glaring at Brethrmer.

I didn't think it was a joke, I think he was intentionally trying to kill me. _But why?_ I stared at both of them, trying to hide how frightened I was.

The Doctor helped me to my feet and put a thin blue dress in my arms and told me to change into it. He stood there looking at me for a while, and I held the dress awkwardly. "Erm, I need to change into this..." I said.

"Well yes, I did just say that." He said, as if I were stupid.

I felt my mood flicker with annoyance, "I need to change into this...without you watching." I said, trying not to blush.

His eyes widened and he started spitting out apologies and scrambled out of the room and shut the door behind him. I slipped off my t-shirt, then my jeans and tossed them in a bunch onto the bed. I coughed as more dust rose off of it.

I stepped into the dress, slipping the sleeves over my shoulders and adjusted it around my body. It went all the way down to my ankles where my converse started. Sure that they'd make me stand out I kicked off the shoes.

I usually never wore dresses but I'd rather not get a bunch of attention because I wasn't. I guessed it was a time period in which it was considered un-proper if a woman was not wearing a dress.

Still shaky from the past events I slowly walked out of the bedroom. The Doctor and Brethrmer were sitting down, talking to eachother. I felt completely uncomfortable in this place and in this dress. I tossed my blonde curls behind my shoulders and took a seat across from the two men.

They continued in a hushed conversation as I sat staring at my bare feet. I wanted badly to tell the Doctor to take me home, but I didn't want to appear a coward. Besides we weren't going to be here much longer, just long enough to close this investigation the Doctor was doing.

x

"Goodnight Brethrmer." The Doctor smiled and shut the bedroom door. I had already dived under the covers and scooted to the edge of the bed. I wanted to rip off the covers and run outside. This room was small and cramped with no good escapes, it was also hot and stuffy and I already had drips of sweat forming on my forehead.

I glanced over at the Doctor, who was slipping off his overcoat and vest. He folded them and set them on the beside table. He set down on the bed next to me, ontop of the covers.

I shifted onto my side looking into the darkness of the room. I couldn't even think of sleeping, I was too concerned that I was going to be murdered in the night.

"I don't sleep much. Whenever I do it's only an hour or so. Being a timelord I don't need much rest." The Doctor said.

His words rang through the now silent atmosphere. I turned to look at him, "Oh." My voice came out shaky and uncertain, which caused a concerned glance from the Doctor. I quickly turned away and shut my eyes tightly. "Goodnight." I murmured and drifted off into sleep.

All night I slept. But all night I was haunted by nightmares that scared me down to the bone. When I woke up I was breathing heavily and drenched with sweat. I clutched my sheets and looked around, as I suspected the sheets next to me were empty. Sunlight poured through the small window in the room.

I rolled out of my sheets and off the bed. My feet hit the cold hard ground with a thud and I nearly fell over. I felt like a mess, a sweaty, nervous, dizzy mess. I combed my wild tangled curls back with my hand and stepped quietly out of the room and into the main room of the house.

Brethrmer was sitting in a rocking chair off to the side, he looked up at me as I entered. "Good morning." He said, his eyes crinkling at the corners. I managed a weak smile and stepped deeper in to the room.

"Where'd the Doctor run off to?" I asked.

He wiped off his trousers and leaned back in his seat. A frown met his lips but his eyes were smiling, "I regret to say he has left in his old box."

"The TARDIS?" I asked, feeling panic rise in my stomach. He was coming back, right? He wouldn't just leave me here in another time, would he? "W-When is he coming back?" I gulped.

"He's not, my dear. He's got much to do, you know." He said.

"But I-I'm not from this time, o-or place for that matter." I tried to get to the door but Brethrmer beat me to it, his face solid and angry.

"He's not coming back, and you're staying here. My pet needs to be fed after all." He said.

"Your pet?" I said, my voice so soft and small I could barely hear it. He smiled and next thing I knew I was out cold on the floor.

x

I wasn't quite awake when I felt myself being dragged down several flights of stairs. I was, however, awake when I was thrown into a small wooden cage. I was still dizzy and my vision was slightly blurred so I didn't have the strength to fight against it.

The ground I now lie on was damp and cold. The wooden bars around me closed in tight so I barely have enough room to move around. The sight outside of the cage was even more terrifying.

Several wooden cages similar to the one I was occupying were nailed to the walls of a large cellar. I could barely see, but there was a faint light from a few torches that had been mounted on the walls. Out of around twenty of the cages there were two other people locked up.

My senses kicked back in and I writhed around screaming. "Doctor!" I cried out. Brethrmer came into view, in front of my cage. He held out some sort of container with a blue liquid in it. I scooted back against my cage trying to hold back my tears and screams hoping he wouldn't kill me.

He threw off the lid and shoved his arms through the bars and grabbed ahold of my head, I tried to push him off but I became aware that my hands and feet were tied up. I squirmed around begging him to stop, but he pried open my mouth and dumped the contents into my mouth.

At first it just felt like a lukewarm liquid settling into my mouth but soon enough it started to burn, I couldn't spit it out for Brethrmer held his hands over my mouth and slammed me against the back of the cage and the liquid sloshed down my throat.

I let out a muffled scream and kicked and writhed around. Pain seared down my throat and down into my stomach and as Brethrmer took his hands out of my cage I threw up. Not just vomit, blood. I kept puking up blood, spewing it all over my clothes and the ground.

"Please..." I whimpered, finally able stop throwing up. The small pudgy man just chuckled and walked around the cellar threatening his other captives with the liquid. They all cried and turned away from it.

I lay there in my pool of blood, in complete despair and regret. I banged my head against the ground murmuring _'wake up'._

x _DOCTOR'S POV_

The Doctor strutted inside the small house ready to share his boring discoveries with Cassidy. He had found yet another set of large footprints, and they yet again weren't going anywhere. Nothing else, nearly half the day flushed away and only one stupid thing had been found.

"Cassidy?" He called out, looking around the main room. He peeked into the kitchen, seeing only a lone plate on the table and nobody inside. He then snaked around the corners quietly and went into the guest bedroom where he and Cassidy had slept.

It was also empty, he noticed the sheets on Cassidy's side had been thrown half off the bed. He turned around and went back out into the main room, taking a few minutes to scan it over with his eyes.

He grinded his teeth together wondering if the two had just gone out for lunch, but that was before he heard the faintest sound of a scream. He got down on his hands and knees and pressed his ear against the ground. It was a few more moments before another scream arised.

"But there's no basement..." The Doctor mumbled feeling around the ground. He spotted the rug by the bedroom door and threw it behind him. This revealed a very cliche trap door. The Doctor cautiously peeled it open and looked down at the set of stairs below him. "Oh, no. That can't be good."

x

"Shutup you stupid girl!" Brethrmer hissed, kicking at my cage. I whimpered and tried to cover my face. "It'll all be over soon." He said and smiled.

"So let me begin and tell you all what you're here for." He stepped backwards and held out his arms. "I have behind me, but you cannot see, what your little Doctor has been searching for." He turned around and lifted his arm up and stroked at the air, but I knew it wasn't air...I knew what was right there in front of me...

"I present to you, _the Krafayis._" He grinned from ear to ear. "And my lovely." He looked at the inivisble creature, "I present to you, your dinner."

My stomach dropped and I saw the deep fear on the other hostages faces too. The one woman began sobbing and crying out for mercy. I cringed and tried not to keep looking around for the monster, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see it.

"Nothings there!" A burly man in one of the cages called out. He laughed and looked at the others, confused at why they were scared. "Nothings there! He can't hurt us..." He said more uncertain this time.

I wanted to explain to him what was there, and that wasn't at all nothing. But my throat burned and I barely had enough energy left to even open my mouth.

Brethrmer scowled at the man, "You will pay for being so foolish." He turned back, "Krafayis, you can go ahead and have your lunch."

He walked over and unlatched the man's cage, quickly backing away. The man crawled out, but with difficulty as he was also tied up. He headed for the stairs as fast as he could but suddenly he was lifted up, his bottom half disapearing. He let out a blood-curdling scream and soon his whole body disapeared and blood dripped down onto the cellar floor from mid-air.

The sobbing woman continued sobbing, even louder and screamed along with it. I felt my heart pumping faster than ever, so fast I thought it was going to rip out of my chest.

"Too bad I do not have more to feed to you, sweetie. But you do still have your bones to gnaw on until dinner." He spoke soothingly to his _pet_. I frantically tried to undo the ropes on my wrists, even pulled them up to my mouth to gnaw on them.

"Goodnight all of you. I do hope you enjoy your last hours alive." Brethrmer rasped and vanished up the stairs.

"Miss?" I heard a voice call out. I looked over at the other cages and saw a girl not much older than I sitting up looking at me. "He said 'your little Doctor' and looked at you. Who is your Doctor?" She questioned.

"Oh...well that'd be alot to explain." I said hoarsely. I would explain if it hadn't felt as if a wolf was chewing on my vocal cords when I tried to speak.

She nodded, realizing they state my voice was in. She sank back down to the ground looking hopeless. I curled up tightly hoping I'd warm up more, the cellar began to freeze and I wished I were back in that hot stuffy bedroom.

I listened as the sobbing woman softened her cries and but an hour later she stopped and lay still and quiet waiting for the end.

I did too. I somehow found enough peace to fall into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cassidy!" I heard a urgent whisper. I shivered and slowly opened my eyes forgetting where I was. The cold damp ground reminded me and my whole body tensed. Was it feeding time? My eyes darted to the front of my cage. There was a figure there but it was too dark to see.

It was too big to be Brethrmer...

"Doctor?!" I cried out, my voice sounding mangled.

"Shh." He said and opened my cage. He pulled an object out of his pocket and it flashed green light all throughout the cellar and made a low buzzing sound. He held it in his mouth and quickly went to untie my ropes but paused at the sight of blood everything.

He tensed and looked into my eyes, "Did he hurt you?" His voice trembled, very unlike what I would expect.

I didn't want to answer that question so I avoided his gaze and stared at my ropes. He looked at me sadly and got all the ropes off and helped me out of the cage. As soon as I got to my feet the Doctor's arms wrapped around me and held me close to him.

"I'm so so sorry..." He murmured resting his head on top of mine. He then, before I could embrace him back, let go and grabbed my hand and started up the stairs.

"No.." I said but winced at the pain in my throat.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He turned around and whispered. Before I could respond in any way he lifted my head up and took out his green light again. "Open up." He instructed and I hesitantly obeyed.

He buzzed the light into my mouth and examined it for a while. "Oh no...he didn't..." He whispered.

"What?" I squeaked.

Once again he pulled me in for a tight hug saying his apologies.

"Doctor there are others and the Kra-" I began to say but there was a loud thud from upstairs.

The Doctor tensed and buzzed his light on the other cages and quickly unlocked them and woke the sleepy prisoners, "Shh. Be quiet and don't move. Follow me."

"But Doctor-" Once again I was interrupted but not by a thud but by a snort from behind us. From the Krafayis. There was a sound like a tongue running over a sharp set of teeth and then a sharp pain in my leg.

I cried out, my throat burning. I was being dragged backwards by nothing. I couldn't see my foot or half of my leg. The Doctor stared for a few seconds, looking quite frightened. Then he ran forward and tugged me away, I shrieked in pain as I was released but left with long gashes in my leg.

"Run!" He shouted and scooped me up and went for the stairs. As we all hobbled up the stairs there was a loud screech from behind and another thud from up stairs. As we reached the entrance Brethrmer stood in front of our freedom.

"Brethrmer what have you come to?! You are better than this!" The Doctor shouted over the bellowing of the Krafayis below.

"No, Doctor, I am not. I am what I am, whether you like it or not." He looked at them all angrily, and some what demented. Then suddenly he pushed us back and we tumbled down the stairs in a heap.

"Darling dinner is here!" The little man shouted gleefully. The Doctor pulled himself up and knocked Brethrmer off of his feet. He shouted out in surprise and wriggled around on the floor, it would've been tremendously amusing if I weren't in the current situation.

"Ropes! I need ropes!" The Doctor shouted, holding down the squirming midget. I ran down stairs as quickly as I could grabbing for my former ropes in my cage, as I gathered them all in my arms I was knocked off my feet and went head first into the ground. I hadn't become completely unconscious but I my vision and hearing were barely working.

I felt teeth snap at my legs, and I tried to crawl away, still clutching onto the ropes. "Doctor!" I called out, not sure if I had actually made any noise at all. I felt a scream rise up in my throat as the teeth dug into my flesh, my struggles making them dive in deeper.

The pain worsened, and before I fell unconscious I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away.

x

_Cassidy? Are you awake? Please wake up._

I had dreamt of something terrible. I was a lonely creature trapped in a dark silent place. Sometimes I saw a person bringing things down, I wanted them. They smelled so good, and I was so hungry. But whenever they were brought down they were kept from me and screamed almost always.

I was so terribly lonely, I had been left, or maybe just lost. I felt so lost. I felt so scared. Nobody was concerned about that, nobody. I wanted someone to feel my pain, to endure what I did.

_Cassidy...please...I've lost so many...don't add yourself to that list._

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I was lying in bed, not a clue where I was now. My eyes landed on a handsome man sitting next to me, eyes fixed on the ground.

"W-Who are you?" I whispered. I was sure I was dreaming.

He turned around to look at me, "You don't remember me?" The look of hurt in his eyes felt like a stab in the stomach. "I thought what Brethrmer gave you...I thought it wouldn't have taken away..." He cut off his words and looked away.

"Not the first time this has happened." He whispered so faintly it was barely audible.

I tried to sit up but my head pounded and pain rushed throughout my whole body. I felt panic rise in my stomach, "Where am I? Please let me go." I whimpered.

The man wouldn't meet my gaze, he looked so sad and hurt. "I will, don't worry." He whispered and vanished out the door. My vision blurred and my head continued to ache in pain. I was out.

x

"Cassidy?! Thank God you're alive!" A loud screech woke me up. I sat up, I was in a hospital bed and my whole body felt as though it had been pulled through a cheese grater. My mom was stumbling into the room past a few people whom stood near me.

I blinked, my memory was so hazy and blurry. I only remembered...a dream? I wasn't sure whether it was a dream, and I barely remembered what even happened in that dream.

A nurse blocked my mother before she could get to me, "Please, miss. Your daughter needs some time to recover. Not too much stress, her car accident could of did brain damage. We are not sure." The Nurse said.

"Car accident?" I rasped. I didn't remember a car accident, only that I was in a truck. A moving truck. On my way to...

My two soon-to-be roommates caught my eye. Riley and Nathan stood by the door, the expression on their face carried worry and confusion. I felt that same way. Riley smiled at me when she saw me looking at her, I gave a weak smile and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

A sudden pain shot through my legs and I cried out bending over to grasp my calves.

"Miss! Miss! Careful, your legs have been scratched up quite bad!" The nurse said pulling my hands away. I slipped my blanket off to see my legs, which were bandaged up from the heel to the knee.

"I don't remember..." I began my throat burned too much to carry on.

"You got in an accident and your legs were damaged badly. There has also been an unknown toxin exposed to your throat." The nurse paused, "There's still a lot we do not know. We hoped when you woke you'd tell us."

_ You should have known that was poison, not a simple trick. You've got your bottles all mixed up! You could've of killed her!_

"What?" I whispered. "Who said that?" I looked around. That voice seemed familiar but who was it? I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember?

"Who said what?" Riley said, looking at me.

"Nothing." I said, looking at everyone's questioning stares.

I lied back down, avoiding everyone's gaze. Nathan stepped forward and sat on my bed, "Well I hope you feel better, Cass. We'll set up your room in the apartment while you're gone." He patted my leg and left the room with Riley.

My mom lingered in the room, staring at me like I was about to die.

"Stop." I said, surprised that word came out of my mouth. "Stop looking at me like that..." My voice barely able to make out. I glanced at the table beside me and noticed a cup half full of water. I picked it up and easily gulped it all down and held it out to the nurse asking for more.

"Sweetie...I can go into work late. It's fine, I just want to be here with you." My mom said as the nurse went into the bathroom to refill my cup.

I shook my head in disagreement, not trusting my voice. I motioned for her to leave, I didn't need her here blubbering about and causing more to worry about. She sniffled and wiped her eyes and left, thankfully.

The nurse walked back in and handed me my water, I took it gratefully and gulped half of it down. "The doctor should be..." She said but her words seemed to become mute once I heard those two words.

_The Doctor._

"...your medication will be two small little pills." She finished.

"I-I can't take pills." I whispered, but she hadn't heard me. Such an awful phobia I had of taking pills. I always felt as though I were going to choke on them. I guess I'd have to suck it up this one time.

Only a few minutes later did a tall man walk in holding a small cup with two little blue pills. I guessed he was a doctor...or the doctor. The Doctor. No. Why was that name troubling me so much?

I took the pills, though it took me a few tries to swallow them down with my water. Within a couple of minutes drowsiness swept over me and I fell unconscious.

x

"I bet you are quite clever, eh? They always are. I only pick the best..." A male voice whispered. I slowly awoke to that voice, but didn't open my eyes. "The girl who was trapped. The girl who forgot."

"_Doctor_." I rasped, my eyes shooting open. There sat a handsome man on my bed looking at me sadly. But a smile curled on his face as he heard me say it.

"Do you remember, Cassidy?" He asked

"I-I..." My head began to pound and I clutched it. "I don't..."

Something so big, so important was missing from my memories. But it wasn't missing, it was just hidden and I couldn't find all of it.

"You're the Doctor." I said as he got up to leave.

"Doctor who?" He winked at me and was out the door.


End file.
